


Just A Drink

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, post trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert share a drink after the verdict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Can I just say that I love your Robron fics. I have a prompt if you don't mind. Can you do one when they went out for drinks in Town after A got justice. And A is sincerely thanking R for all the support. Saying, he would never think they would get here. Aaron is basically confessing his feelings and how they never went away. He leans in and asks R if he's going to reject him again, and they kiss. And lots of villagers have seen them and their reactions to it.
> 
> Just a little bit of fluff because I have a feeling we all need it this week!
> 
> Tumblr - starkidsarah, come say hi!

“Get that down ya lad,” Cain instructs as he places a pint in front of Aaron. Aaron’s eyes narrow inquisitively as Cain slides another pint across the table towards Robert with a nod which Robert returns.

“What are you two friends now?”

“We’ve reached an impasse if that’s what you mean,” Robert smirks.

“Right.”

Aarons eyes scan the room they’re all there the people that mean the most to him in the world, his mum, Cain, Adam, paddy even liv and Sandra are stood at the bar chatting to Lisa and Moria, but the person he’s most grateful for is by his side. He’s thinking about Roberts words in court the other day as he brings the glass to his lips and takes a sip closing his eyes and sighing relishing the cool liquid as his washes over his tongue feeling like gold in his mouth. When he opened his eyes they land on Robert they watch as his adams apple bobs up and down as he swallows a mouthful of his beer their transfixed on his tongue as he sucks the lingering alcohol into his mouth.

“You okay?”

He’s so lost in the features on Roberts face it takes him a minute to realise Robert as actually spoken. Robert can’t help the small smirk at Aarons distraction before he speaks again.

“How ya feeling?”

“What sort of question is that?” Aaron replies taking another gulp of his drink.

“I’m good,” he adds with a shrug knowing that’s how he should feel and he does, he’s glad that he hadn’t put them through all of this for nothing and so were they if the reaction to the verdict was anything to go by; he’d felt numb as the words were read out, **_Guilty_** ; he still felt numb.

“Come on I know you Aaron.”

“What do you want me to say?” Aaron admits with a roll of his eyes, Roberts the only one who can see how much he’s struggling with it; he had just sent his own father to prison after all.

“Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours,” Robert inclines his pint towards Aaron before bringing it to his lips.

“Ha! You sure you want to know.”

Robert swallows and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Always,” he breaths out causing Aaron to drop his head bashfully to hide the shy smile on his face.

 When he looks up to find Roberts eyes on him he says with as much sincerity he can muster,

“Thank you.”

“What?” Robert brow creases as he stares at Aaron.

“Thank you,” Aaron repeats his eyes flitting from Roberts eyes down to his lips and back up again his hands wrapping securely around his pint to stop them from shaking.

“Erm what I mean is they’ve been great,” he looks over his shoulder at the gathering of his friends and gives his mum a sad smile when she see him looking before turning back to Robert,

“But you…”

“What about me?” Robert asks with baited breath trying to calm his rapidly beating heart and the hope that is now coursing through his veins.

“You’ve been amazing I’m not sure I could have done this without you,” Aaron once again tells him how much his presence has meant to him.

Robert smiles fondly him,

“Of course you could.”  

“I don’t think I could av you’ve….,” his head dips down as he takes a deep breath,

“You’ve always made me stronger, made me want to fight.”

“Aaron..”

“No let me finish,” Aaron begs.

…

Paddy seeing Aaron sat with Robert leans in towards Chas who is chatting with Cain and worries,

“Should we go over?”

“No,” Cain answers gruffly before Chas can response,

“The lad deserves to be happy.”

“What! With Robert?” Paddy choked out in disbelief.

“As much as we hate it paddy he’s been there for him when we couldn’t be,” Chas informs a guilty looking paddy, he knows he should have been there more for Aaron, he knows he’s messed up but Robert?

“I know but..”

“Oi,” Cain jabs his finger at Paddy.

“Fine,” Paddy huffs going back to his drink anxiously watching the man he thinks of as his son.

…

“I didn’t want this..” Aaron gestures around the room,

“But I’m glad it’s happened; not that they know I’ll never get used to that..” he gulps.

“It doesn’t change who you are ya know,” Robert reassures him.

Aaron nods for the first time agreeing with Roberts words understanding that the people that love him don’t see him any differently now they know what Gordon did to him.

“But them… you,” he adds with a whisper,

“Knowing the truth and sticking by me it means a lot.”

“They love you Aaron,” Robert points out trying to keep his face as neutral as possible they hadn’t had a chance to talk about his confession in court yet.

“I know,” Aaron nods his eyes searching Roberts hoping to catch a glimpse of that love in those icy blue pools.

…

Adam almost spits his drink out when he turns and sees the two of them sat so close together. He rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone.

“You were right,” Adam sighs into the receiver when Vic answers.  

“About what?”

“Hang on……” Adam holds his phone up and snaps a picture of Robert and Aaron heads only a few inches apart and sends it to his wife,

“Check your messages.”

The squeal in his ear lets him know she’s received the photo.

“Told you,” Vic says proudly.

“Yeah well they better not be round ours all the time,” Adam grunts bringing his glass to his lips as Vic complains,

“And why not?”

Adam swallows,

“It’s gonna be bad enough working wiv em.”

Vics still laughing as he hangs up.

…

“It’s all because of you ya know,” Aaron carries on.

“What is?” Robert questions softly not understanding what Aarons saying.

“This…,” Aaron indicates behind him,

“The verdict, the fact it’s all over.”

“This is all you Aaron,” Robert nods towards the people gather to celebration Aaron’s victory.  

“No you were the one to find Sandra, you talked me round every time I wanted to quit, you never gave up on me.”

“I just did what anyone would have done,” Robert swallows around the lump in his throat Aarons words have caused.

“No you did it for me and after everything we’ve been through it means a lot, that you’d do that for me,” Aaron knew he was repeating himself but he was getting more and more anxious remembering the last time in the park when he’d tried to tell Robert how he felt; the rejection still stung every time he thought about it.  

“Aaron I….”

“I know okay I know… now it’s over I can finally move on…………with you,” Aaron adds in a whisper his hand coming up to rest on top of Roberts his fingers running between his knuckles.

“Wh-,” Robert splutters his mouth falling open his skin tingling where Aaron is touching him his eyes searching Aarons for any sign of doubt or uncertainty but the flush of his cheeks and the gnawing on his lip all let Robert know Aaron meant what he said; the corners of his mouth begin to twitch as a wide grin spreads across his face.

As Aaron eyes down again drop to Roberts lips he begins to lean in he asks

“Are you okay with this?”

Roberts almost too scared to move in case Aaron backs away,

“Are you kidding?”

“Last time,” Aaron inclined his head to the right closes his eyes briefly recalling Roberts rejection.

“Aaron you weren’t ready.” Robert whispers his free hand coming up to cup Aaron’s cheek his thumb wiping away the stray tear that escapes Aarons blue eyes.

“And you think I am now?”

“That’s up to you,” Robert breathes out his tongue flicking out to wet his lips in anticipation as Aaron continues closing the gap between them.  

…

“Are you really okay with this?” Paddy asks Chas when they are alone unashamedly staring at Robert and Aaron across the room.

Chas follows his gaze towards her son and as she takes in how relaxed, how happy he looks she can’t deny that Robert is good for him. Just as she is about to answer Paddys question Aaron shifts and leans in towards Robert.

“Looks like I don’t have a choice,” Chas quips but there’s no malice in her voice she as long as he’d making her son happy she can put up with Robert.

“But Robert,” Paddy cries.

…

Robert gasps as he feels Aarons lips press against his. It was soft and sweet and the world melted away leaving just the two of them locked together in that one moment. Neither of them wanted it to end but reality hit them hard when they heard a few whoops and a wolf whistle from behind them. Aarons nose drags along Roberts as he pulls back looking at him apologetically his face flushed his mouth turned up in a smile.

“I suppose we should….,” Robert nods to where Cain and Adam are making obscene gestures behind Aarons back rubbing the back of his neck with his hand trying to hide his embarrassment.

“What?” Aaron’s eyes follow Roberts catching his uncle and his best friends in fits of laughter.

“Let’s give em something to really laugh at,” Aaron says his eyes full of mischief as he turns back to Robert whose heart swells at the sight.

“Oh we funny now are we?” Robert chuckles lightly.

“You know what I mean.”

“Do I?” Robert winks.

“Just shut up,” Aaron laughs his hands reaching out and pulling Robert back in his hands balled into the lapels of his jacket as Robert deepens the kiss his hands on either side of Aarons face.

When they separate this time Aaron is the first to turn ready to stick two fingers up at Adam and Cain but he’s relieved yet somewhat disappointed when no one is paying attention to them anymore clearly him kissing Robert wasn’t as entertaining as they first thought.

“Are we….does this mean,” Robert stammers.

“Yes Robert,” Aaron grins before his face turns serious,

“Can you say it?”

Unbeknownst to Aaron Roberts used the term before so he doesn’t hesitate when he lets out the word,

“Boyfriend,” with a smirk.

Aaron smiles shyly and downs the rest of his pint before intertwining their hands; hands that Robert brings to his mouth and places a small kiss on each of Aaron knuckles.

“You did it, I’m so proud of you.”

Aaron looks back at his friends and family and then up into Roberts shining eyes grateful for each and every one of them but it was the man once again holding his hand that he knew he couldn’t live without anymore.

“No, we did it.”


End file.
